


An Oath to Outlast

by ironwoodsfairy



Series: On The Nature of Daylight [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwoodsfairy/pseuds/ironwoodsfairy
Summary: Zuko returns to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara after their union - a poem for Zutara Week 2020, Day 1 (Reunion).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: On The Nature of Daylight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849798
Kudos: 10





	An Oath to Outlast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, happy Zutara Week! I've never participated in one of these before, and by the time I found out this week was coming up, I felt I didn't have enough time to write a full one-shot for each day, so I decided to get a little more creative, and wrote poetry instead. So that being said, please know that poetry is not something I've ever really worked with before. 
> 
> For the full effect of this poem and all poems in this series, please read it while listening to Max Richter's "On The Nature of Daylight"

I see your land of starlight that's fallen,

Moon turned to salt turned to snow.

Show me your home, your family and lifeblood,

The strength of your ancestors and descendants unmatched.

Allow me to kneel upon the fresh white,

Purpling bare feet that are bit by the cold.

Impossible atonements spill forth to the ether,

Of death and destruction unimaginable, irreversible.

But here lies the promise of legacies reborn -

An oath to outlast the drying of the seas.

* * *

See how at last the stars meet the seas,

Flame turned to heat turned to life.

Come meet my family, my anchors and sails,

Those come before and who shall come again.

Know that they watch and know that they listen,

Honor to you and a nation reformed.

Though some will forgive and others cannot,

All who bear witness shall know the truth.

So we sing our new future of stories untold -

An oath to outlast the dying of the sun.


End file.
